monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Beast
Chimera Beast is a monster formed of various animal parts, with a tiger as its base. A design of Promestein, hundreds of them guard Remina. In Chapter 2, upon their arrival in Remina, a pair of Chimera Beasts attack Luka and Alice; the Monster Lord smashes one through a wall and leaves to kick ass on the other beasts while Luka fights the one in front of him. Luka manages to seal it, but unlike other creatures the Chimera Beast dissolves into shreds of loose meat before revealing a live bloodied tiger at its base, who flees at the sight of Luka. In Chapter 3, after Ilias declares war, many Chimera Beasts are seen attacking all over the world. However, in the Monster Lord’s Castle, Tamamo’s aura alone is enough to scare the Chimera Beasts into submission as she is the queen of all animals, prompting Promestein to order a retreat. Monsterpedia Entry “A strange beast type monster, thought to be a mutation. Where she came from, and whether she has any emotions, is still as of yet unclear. Though she appears to have no thoughts or feelings, the Chimera Beast is still just as agile and instinctual as a hunting beast may be. Though it speaks in an intelligible language, her speech pattern is unnatural. After catching her prey, she uses her long tongue and sexual skills to extract his semen. In addition, she is able to force him to the ground and forcibly rape him. Not much else is known about this mysterious monster.” Attacks Double Breast Rape: Normal attack that damages three times. Tongue Splash: Normal attack that damages three times. Vacuum Tail: Normal attack with drain properties that damages three times. *Rape Assault: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads immediately to Piston Rush. Piston Rush: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Despite being a chimera, she's not as powerful as one might expect. However, she can damage three times per attack, along with Rape Assault, which automatically leads to the one-hit KO attack Piston Rush. Sylph can help avoid Rape Assault while Gnome can reduce damage. Otherwise, bum rush with Salamander and Death Sword Chaos Star. If Luka loses, his semen will be sucked by her tail until his death. Evaluation “............... The Chimera Beast uses a skill that will bring your instant loss. Sylph will let you avoid it, so you must make sure to call her. Her offensive ability is high, so Gnome may be useful... But she has no binding moves, so you could always go for an all out attack. Now go, oh brave Luka. Never forget your original mission.” Trivia * The '''Chimera '''was, according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. It is usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head,1 and was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydra. The term chimera has come to describe any mythical or fictional animal with parts taken from various animals, or to describe anything composed of very disparate parts, or perceived as wildly imaginative, implausible, or dazzling. Category:Animals Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Chimeras Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Remina